The Start
Plot Theme Song! Omar and Ziad closed they door of his house. They entered his Red Nissan Sunny Car. They went with it. They arrived near a ship. They got out and entered it. Omar: Hello? Daddy? Anybody here? Ziad: Uncle Ahmad is probably in the bathroom or something. Omar: Maybe. Let's Watch TV. (searches for the remote control) Well... (fins a disk) Ziad: Activate it! (Activates Disk) Ahmad's Hologram: Hey. Children. Omar, I am still working on your Birthday Present, the Omaritrix. Fred and I are going to prepare the Party. I will finish it later. I kept you the sandwich in the- A Vaxasuarian knocked Ahmad and Fred out. He carried them away. Ziad and Omar looked at each other. Omar: I will finish it. And then we will save our parents. Ziad: Sounds good to me. Later, Merielle was lighting for a working Omar and Ziad. Ziad had a Red Metal Left Arm and a Blue Metal Right Arm. Camera pans for Linus, who was sitting by the chimney. Linus: When does the Electricity go back on in Lebanon? Ziad: You'll get used to it. Omar: Done! (inserts Dial) Ziad coated the bottom with blue and the up with red. Omar wore it and dialed. Omar: Oh, not too much aliens. Just 15. I guess we'll have to collect more before we rescue our Parents. Ziad: Then we better hurry. Suddenly, The Chimey was destroyed and the same Vaxasuarian from earlier appeared and roared. Linus: Come on! No Chimney? How am I gonna get warm? (Merielle turned to her Pyronite Form and hugged him) Thanks. Ziad absorbed the Ground and punched the Vaxasaurian. The vaxasaurian knocks him down. The vaxasaurian turned to Linus and Merielle. He roared then went towards Omar. Omar: Stay Back! (The vaxasaurian comes closer) Your Choice! (slams Omaritrix) A green light appeared and a new epic transformation started. Upgrade's OS transformation Music is heard. A Red Omar crouches. Colored Fur starts covering him. From his Hand to his Shoulder. His Arms grew Muscles. Camera shows his torso as it grew bulkier. The Fur covers his Face giving him red eyes. He did some moves and the transformation ended. Rath: RAAAAAATH!!!!! (jumps at The vaxasaurian) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' STUPID NATIVE HUMUNGOUSAUR! Rath throws The vaxasaurian away. The vaxasaurian landed crashing a wall. He got up and charged at Rath with a Car. Rath sliced through the car with his Claws. The vaxasaurian smashed him with both pieces. The vaxasaurian walked towards Linus and Merielle. HE seperated them and captured Linus. Merielle: (scrashes to a wall and it fell on her) (rubs her HEad) (looks at The vaxasaurian carrying Linus) Save Linus! (looks at an unconscious Ziad and Rath) Come on! Merielle jumped and attacked The vaxasaurian. He threw Her. She caught Linus with a Mana Rope and threw him at Rath. The vaxasaurian's pocket started glowing and beaping. The vaxasaurian punched Merielle, captured her and ran out. An inconscious Rath reverts back to Omar. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *Omar Saati *Ziad Matar *Linus Blake *Merielle of the Celestionodites *Ahmad (hologram) Villains *Vaxasuarian Aliens Used *Rath (first appearance since Ahmad 15) Video Game Level New Playable Characters *Linus *Ziad *Omar *Merielle **Pyronite Form **Anodite Form Villians *Theif *Vaxasaurian (boss) New Aliens *Rath Setting *Time: Night *Location= Spaceship Trivia *I dunno. Rate this Episode Rate this Episode 5/5 I loved it! I am a fan! 4/5 I liked it man! 3/5 Good for you! 2/5 I though you'd do better. :/ 1/5 That's Crap, Man! 0/5 What! Is that trash or an Episode? Category:Omar 15: A New Gen